The present disclosure relates to event logging and, more specifically, to methods and systems for system impact-based event logging.
As cloud based systems become more popular with consumers, there is inevitably an increase in the traffic generated by the data centers and in turn the servers and components that each customer consumes. Typically, server side systems record transactions as part of an overall common event logging system, which can be used to track and remedy any errors which may arise. When these errors or warning events are generated, they are placed within a log file, which means these systems can be difficult to debug due to many factors including clustered server types and ambiguous server side messages. This becomes a problem for enterprises, especially as more complex and remote services are utilized since event logging is typically the way by which system troubleshooting can begin. Additionally, as more enterprises adopt multi-vendor infrastructures, multiple messages and error codes could be generated with the possibility of duplicates codes.
While text tags can be applied to a log event, they typically do not give a full picture as to what the potential impact is to the end user or the administrator. The log events also do not give a full picture of what behavior or effect is required by the end user or administrator to respond to such an event. This means that separate message repositories or support processes are created simply to track and understand the initial log event. This creates layers of complication which prevent systems from being restored.